Rose and Dimitri One-Shots
by Lilah's World
Summary: Just what the title says. Rose and Dimitri being themselves. :) Please review! I'd love to hear what you think. :3
1. Chapter 1

"Go."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

She stared at him stubbornly with her arms crossed as he looked at her with disbelief and a little confusion.

Dimitri had been a guardian for six years and never in his life met a novice as stubborn as her.

They had been training together for a little less than a week and today, Dimitri decided that it was time to run laps, an idea Rose was very opposed to.

"Rose, you have to."

"No, I don't. I don't want to, so I won't."

He sighed, why had he gotten himself into this mess?

He grabbed her arm and started running.

She started hitting him but that had the same effect as hitting a wall.

He chuckled under his breath as Rose tried to hit him with one arm while running laps, involuntarily, of course.

"Fine! Fine, Belikov! Just get your hand off of me! I'll run the damn laps!"

He smiled, knowing that he won this first fight.

But what he really brightened his day was Rose snarling insults under her breath about "evil Russians" and the way her long, dark ponytail swayed as she ran her laps.

He knew he was in for a long year.


	2. The Dance: Part 1

School dances weren't really her thing, the after parties were. But since returning to the Academy, Rose matured. She had to take care of Lissa, and she couldn't disappoint Dimitri.

So this year all she was going to do was go to the dance.

She rummaged through her closet looking for that dress..

There was a thundering knock on the door.

"ROSE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

She ran and opened it and saw Lissa. Jumping up and down. With a hair curler.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" Lissa squealed.

"Lis.. It's just a school dance. We've been to these a million times. Well... you have." Rose smiled mischievously.

"I know but this is our last one. So sit down! I need to curl your hair!"

Rose rolled her eyes but sat down, nothing brought out the beast in Lissa quite like fancy hair-do's.

Lissa took forever, and then some, but Rose waited, slightly scared of her bubbly, talkative best friend, who currently wielded a hot curling iron.

When Lissa was done, Rose looked in the mirror, saw wonderful curls with strands pinned up to keep her hair out of her face, she loved it.

She went back to her closet, finally found that dress.

"_That _dress?" Lissa stared.

"Yes Lis, _this_ dress." Rose flashed her man-eater smile.

That dress, was Lissa's birthday present for Rose the previous year, but this was the first occasion Rose could wear it.

She put it on, put on some black heels, and was ready to go.

She and Lissa made their way to the hall where the dance was when Lissa and Rose ran into Dimitri.

"Oh hi, Guardian Belikov!" Lissa waved, a brilliant smile lighting up her face.

"Yeah, hi, _Guardian Belikov." _Rose smirked.

Normally he would've given her a stern glance, partly because he was her mentor, and partly because he grew fond of her calling him Comrade, though he would never let her know that.

But right now, Dimitri couldn't reply at all. He was awe-struck with Rose.

He knew fully that the dress she was wearing, short, red, and of silk, would definitely not pass school's regulation protocol.

But looking at her, he didn't care.


	3. The Dance: Part 2

Part 2:

Rose couldn't actually recall why she always hated these dances. She had a great time with her friends, even with Christian being an ass.

"Rosie Posie!"

"Bite me."

"Is that an invitation?" He smirked.

Lissa smacked him on the arm.

"Aw, babe, you know I would never get close to Rose. She's gross..."

Before Lissa could scold him, Rose reacted in typical Rose fashion.

"Oh, yeah? Take that Sparky!" She hurled her cup of Coke at him.

Rose started laughing while Christian stood, wide-eyed, completely soaked in soda.

Of course, Rose couldn't get away with that.

"Ms. Hathaway!"

"Aw, shit..."

Rose turned around to see Dimitri glaring at her. Which actually was a pretty common occurrence.

He dragged her outside.

"Seriously, Rose? Why would you throw Coke at him?" He asked, bewildered.

"What? He called me gross! A girl's gotta protect her honor." She retorted.

He quietly shook his head. "Rose..."

She could tell he was slightly amused by her antics.

"I sincerely apologize, I promise I will never act so immaturely again." She sarcastically said.

"Yeah, we both know that isn't true."

"Aw, you doubt me.."

"No Roza, I don't doubt you." He looked at her.

She looked up at him.

He didn't.

He never had, even when he didn't know her. He had prevented her from getting kicked out of school after running away.

He had sacrificed his time in order to help her catch up, even though it wasn't his responsibility.

"Thank you.." She looked at him sincerely.

"For what?" He looked confused.

"For everything, Dimitri."

He smiled, "of course, Roza."

He pulled her into his chest and hugged her. "You look beautiful."

Rose smiled, realizing that that was the first time someone had called her that instead of hot.

Knowing that the moment wouldn't last anyway, she pulled herself up quickly, kissed him, and ran towards her dorm, laughing.

Dimitri shook his head again, smiling.


	4. The Porcelain Couple

The smell of fried eggs and potatoes woke him up, he could hear the sizzling of the frying pan and the quiet chattering of his mother and sisters as they ate breakfast downstairs.

He quickly got up, knowing that Sundays were the days Mama made black bread. He loved being home from the Academy, it gave him time to catch up with his mother, sisters, and grandmother.

"Good morning, Dima." His mother said, using his Russian nickname.

"Mmm.." He replied, too sleepy to talk.

"Victoria, please go water the plants." Karolina said. She loved her plants but was so pregnant at this point she couldn't do water them herself.

After a little arguing, Victoria agreed and ran off to the backyard.

"Mama, can I please have some-" Dimitri said, before he got ice cubes down his shirt.

"Damn it, Victoria!" He yelled.

Victoria just stood there laughing, tears running down her face.

Seeing the glare on his face, realizing what would happen, she started running.

"You're never gonna catch me!"

Dimitri growled, chasing her.

Her laughter filled the house, Olena sighed at the behavior of her children, but was content knowing that they would never really hurt each other.

Dimitri and Victoria always pranked each other, but adored each other as well.

Olena only yelled at them to stop when she heard a crash upstairs.

The house became very quiet...

She slowly made her way upstairs to see what had been broken by her children's banter.

She gasped as she saw the figurine on the floor.

Dimitri and Victoria twiddled their thumbs and stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Mama..." They said together.

They knew that their father had gotten it for her when they had gone to the market and she fell in love with the porcelain couple. She had said that they looked as happy as Olena felt with her love for their father.

But that love had faded.

The figurine was the only item in the house that still reminded Olena of him.

Good riddance.


	5. Yeva's Rose

Yeva sat in the backyard, trying to see the future of her grandchildren.

"Babushka?" Dimitri asked.

"What?" Yeva loved them, but was never an affectionate person, that was her daughter's job.

"What are you thinking about?" He pondered.

"A young girl, dead and alive, with hair long and beautiful..." She mused, her voice trailing off.

Dimitri, not knowing what she was talking about, and knowing better than to further interrupt his grandmother, said "okay, Babushka," gave her a kiss, and ran to his favorite climbing tree.

Yeva gave a small smile..

She knew that this woman that she envisioned was still an infant, but she knew that she would bring happiness to her family, especially to her Dimka.

She didn't know everything, but what she did see was great.

Devotion, beauty, power, strength...

She saw Dimitri now, smart, small, eager, but with this girl she saw him a man with those same qualities, equal to this woman whom she envisioned.

_As beautiful as a flower..._

Yeva smiled, knowing that Dimitri would be taken care of after she would pass away.


	6. The Stolen Doll

"Give that back!" She screamed.

"Nuh-uh!" He ran away.

Even as a child, Rose did not possess any amount of patience or self-control, so of course, she ran after him.

When she caught up to him, she punched him in the chest, and got Lissa's doll back.

He ran off to tell their teacher, but she didn't care.

With the doll in hand, she walked up to Lissa who had started crying at this point, handed her the doll, and gave her a hug.

"It's okay, Lissa. Your doll's back." Rose smiled.

Lissa took her doll and thanked her best friend.

It always made Rose's day when she protected Lissa.

"Rosemarie!"

"Darn.." She walked up to her teacher. "Yes?"

"Did you punch him?"

"Yes." Rose looked bored.

The young Moroi teacher couldn't understand how Rose could combine both violence and integrity.

"You're going to Headmistress Kirova's office."

"Mmkay." She started skipping toward the direction of the offices when she was accompanied by a guardian who was supposed to make sure she went.

"Did you really punch that kid for stealing your best friend's doll?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yep!"

"You're going to make a great guardian."

She stopped, mulling over this information. She knew guardians, knew they killed Strigoi, but didn't know much else, they were there to keep the school safe.

"Why? I don't even know how to fight yet."

"You will, but being a guardian is more than just fighting. You have to take care of and protect your charge." He smiled.

Rose thought about it, yes she was going to be a great guardian.

She would always be there to take care of Lissa.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :) please leave a short review telling me what you think. If you have any ideas or suggestions you can let me know, I can definitely try to incorporate it. :)


	7. Thunderstorms Part 1

curligurl0896, thank you for being my very first reviewer! :) You asked for fluff, so I tried my very best. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was really fun to write. :)

* * *

Thunderstorms always terrified her.

The storm raged outside of her window and stayed up, curled up in her bed, trying her hardest not to let it get to her.

In the beginning, she had gone into Lissa's head to avoid thinking about the storm, but Lissa had fallen asleep.

It was already the middle of the night and Rose was at her wit's end. She found her boots and heavy waterproof jacket, put it on, and sneaked her way out of the building.

The guardians on watch were Strigoi proof, but not Rose proof. Except one.

"Rose?"

She turned to face him, looking at the ground, too embarrassed to say why she was there.

"Roza, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing..." She turned around, walking back to her dorm.

He spun her around and held her against his chest.

"Roza... You know you can tell me anything."

"Thunder..."

He was confused. "What?" He looked at her.

"Thunder. I don't like thunder." She said, putting as much Rose bravado as she could into her words.

But right then, a loud crack of lightning sounded. Rose flinched and hid inside of Dimitri's duster.

He chuckled as he held her close, smelling her hair, the lingering scent of shampoo and the underlying scent of his Roza.

"It's the end of my shift." He said.

"Oh."

"What?"

"Well, I'll go back then.." She said, disappointed.

"No, no, Roza, that's not what I meant..." He held on to her before she could walk away.

"I meant... Stay the night? With me?" He whispered, looking down.

Rose knew this might never happen again...

"Let's go." She smiled.


	8. Thunderstorms Part 2

Part 2:

She had never really slept with a guy before. In both the literal and figurative sense.

But Dimitri hadn't brought her to his room for that.

She still had her pajamas on under her raincoat, so she was conveniently ready for bed.

Dimitri quickly went to the bathroom to change, Rose took the opportunity to jump into Dimitri's bed.

"Mmmm..." She moaned as she was in the warmth of Dimitri's bed.

He stared at her wide-eyed.

She didn't realized he had finished changing.

She blushed and hid her face under the covers.

"Ugh... Kill me now..."

"Now why would I do that.?" Dimitri chucked, pulling the covers down and climbing into bed.

She just stayed quiet, an unusual feat for Rose.

He laid down facing her.

She studied his features, his dark eyes.. The way his lips curled when he smiled... The way his hair got in his face when it wasn't tied up.

She picked up her hand and cautiously brushed the hair off of his face.

He just looked at her, looked at her beauty, her dark eyes that studied him so intently.

He brushed his fingers against her cheek, leaving them there, not wanting to lose contact.

Both of them wanted more, more freedom, kisses, hugs, public displays of affection...

But right now they couldn't.

All they could do was enjoy and make the most of these little moments that they got with each other alone.

He leaned his face closer to hers, their foreheads almost touching.

Rose closed the distance, kissing him.

But it wasn't like those desperate kisses under the lust spell, or those stolen moments at the gym when they were trying to consume as much as they could of each other.

No, this was sweet, and slow, and nothing that Rose had ever experienced before.

Her body molded with his, their legs tangling.

He pulled away but kept her close to him, her head on his chest.

"Sleep, Roza."

"Mmmkay..." She said, tired. "Dimitri?"

"Hm?"

"I hope thunderstorms happen more often."


End file.
